True love or so I thought
by Brentinator
Summary: Adam met the girl of his dreams when he was forced to go to a gala...or so he thought. Rated K plus. First Adam centric story.
Adam's POV.

"Why do I have to go?" I whined as Tasha handed me my suit.

"Because it is for your father's work. They throw this gala dinner every year. And this year, your father thought it would be a good idea to invite his employees kid's. Witch includes you." Tasha explained as she pointed a finger at me.

"But I'm a adult. I can stay home by myself." I tried to reason with her.

"No. Because you are the most destructive of you and your siblings and you aren't a legal adult for three more months. Chase doesn't mind going and he's younger then you." Tasha said as she pointed at my younger brother who was straightening out his tie.

"But he already acts like a old man. He's now dressing the part." I joked.

"I heard that." Chase said.

"If you didn't, then it wouldn't be funny." I explained as Chase shot a glare at me.

"You two, stop fighting. Adam, stop acting like a six year old and put on your suit. I need to see if it fits." Tasha said as she handed it to me.

"Fine." I groaned as she handed it to me and I walked into the bathroom to try it on.

After I put it on and walked out, Tasha said it was good and I could change back into my clothes. I handed her my suit and saw that she was holding Chase's and Leo's as well. Time to play bionic brother toss with Chase.

Two weeks later.

We all got into the minivan in our nice clothes and buckled up. As Mr. Davenport pulled out, Tasha started talking.

"Guys, these are the rules. No fighting, no teasing, no phones, no books, no handheld video games, no crazy food combos, no breaking anything." Tasha explained and Mr. Davenport went off of that.

"If you need me, call me dad, if you feel like you are gonna glitch, go into the courtyard or the bathroom and wait until it passes, be social, make sure your bionics do not come up in a conversation, no messing up your suit. Does everyone understand?" Mr. Davenport asked as we all nodded our heads yes.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Tasha asked.

"Just one. Can I eat food that is on the floor there?" I asked.

"No." Chase said with pure annoyance in his voice.

"Will there be any kids our age there?" Bree asked.

"Um, a few I think. Austin, Jack, Katherine and Alexa." Mr. Davenport said.

I saw Chase's face light up. I forgot that his friend Austin's dad worked with Mr. Davenport. I was gonna die of boredom.

"Can I go home?" I asked.

"No." Tasha said.

"But what if I feel sick?" I asked.

"You won't. And if you do, then I'll take you home and only let you have plain rice and water." Tasha smiled evily.

"Yeah, I think I will be fine." I said.

After a few more minutes, we pulled into the parking lot and went in. I saw Chase immediately go over to Austin and Bree went to a girl, Katherine probably. Leo went over to a guy, probably Jack. I hated being alone. None of my siblings knew, but I was scared of being alone. I had no idea why or when it happened, but I was silently hoping that I wouldn't have a panic attack. I thought I was about to break down when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was a teenage girl with blond hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a black dress with hot pink frills on it.

"Wasup?" She asked.

"Nothing much. I just really do not wanna be here." I said, realizing what I just said.

"I don't either, but my dad's boss wants kids here this year." The girl said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Alexa Jackson." The girl introduced as smiled.

"Adam Davenport." I smiled.

"Oh. My dad's boss's kid. Great." Alexa said sarcastically.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Wanna grab something to eat?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled as I realized that this girl might actually like me.

We sat down and grabbed our food. She started combining hers and we ate it together. It was delicious. Then we got up and she pressed her lips into mine, witch I immediately returned. Alexa liked me! After we finished, she asked me a question.

"Do you wanna cause trouble?" Alexa asked.

"I'll get grounded." I started, then she grabbed my tie and pulled me closer.

"Do you want to cause trouble?" She asked again with a lot of force in her voice.

I nodded, knowing that Alexa had complete control of my air supply while she was holding onto my tie. She let go and motioned for me to follow her. We went out to the courtyard and I saw Chase sitting on the ground, holding his ears.

"You go, I'll catch up." I told Alexa as I went to my younger brother who was still clutching his ears.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at me with his eyes full of tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My...my ear...ears star...started glitc...glitching and every...everything is too lou...loud." Chase whispered as he held onto his ears tighter.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Get Daven...Davenport." Chase whispered.

"I...I'll send Bree to get him. I'm busy." I said as I called Bree and explained everything.

I went back to Alexa and I saw she was holding a hose.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a hose, but I filled it with chocolate pudding and super glue. Those snobs are gonna get it." Alexa said as she handed me the hose.

I really didn't want to do this, but I wanted Alexa to like me. She was pretty cute. And her punk attitude was awesome. So I agreed.

"Who am I spraying?" I asked.

"Them." Alexa said as she pointed to my family.

"You want me to get them covered in pudding and glue for a laugh?" I asked.

"Yeah. The small one called me a idiot. The girl called me crazy, the nerd called me uneducated, the woman is nuts and the man is a ego maniac. What better way to humiliate them then for there own son and brother to get them nasty on the night celebrating their company? Please Adam? I like you, and if you do this, then I'll date you." Alexa offered.

"You know what? No." I said.

"What do you mean no?" Alexa demanded.

"I would rather never have a girlfriend then have my family hate me. Sorry Alexa." I said as I sprayed her in the pudding and glue mixture.

"You idiot! You jerk!" Alexa yelled.

I walked towards my family, a bit heartbroken as I heard Alexa keep yelling awful things at me. I saw them and faked a smile. A few hours later, we drove home.

"Did you have fun Adam? You have barely talked the whole time on this hour drive.

"Yeah. I guess." I said as I continued looking out the window and vowed to never tell my family about Alexa.

Next day.

It was Monday morning when I saw a girl I had never seen before with black hair and blue eyes, struggling to open her locker. Of course she got the sticky locker. I got it last year and walked over to her.

"Hey. This is a sticky locker. There's a trick to it. Can I see your combo?" I asked.

She hesitantly handed me the slip of paper with her combo on it. I put it into the combination lock and then I pounded on the top of the locker, not activating my super strength and it opened.

"There you go." I smiled.

"Thanks." The girl smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Kimberly Thomas. But you can call me Kim." The girl said as she smiled.

"See you around Kimi." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes at me. Little did I know she would play a big part in my life.

 **So this is my first Adam centric story. I'm not sure if it is any good. I just wanted some practice writing with him.**

 **If anyone has story requests or wants to know about the ideas on my profile page, let me know!**

 **I love talking to you guys.**

 **Stay tuned for the final chapter of Unwell and the next one of The next step.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
